My New Life in New World
by Salazar Redholc
Summary: Sekali lagi Mr. Truck kembali berulah, kali ini dia melempar seorang pria yang merasa bosan dalam hidupnya pindah ke dunia yang berbeda, sebuah dunia dimana sihir dan teknologi tidak dapat di pisahkan dari kehidupan masyarakatnya... Males bikin summary, nanti aja diubah klo lg ada ide


My New Life In a New World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) x HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, Gaje, Over Power!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 1"

Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku tingi-tinggi, saat kulihat ke sekitar, rupanya saat ini aku masih berada di dalam kelasku, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela disamping tempat duduku, dapat kulihat kalau saat ini matahari sudah hampir terbenam sepenuhnya.

Untuk sesaat aku memandang langit jingga tersebut dengan pandangan datar, terkadang aku berpikir kalau hidup di dunia ini adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Yah, entah sejak kapan aku mulai berpikiran begitu.

Puas memandangi langit senja, aku mulai mengambil tas satu taliku dibawah meja serta sebuah jaket abu-abu berhoodie dan mulai melangkah ke sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari besi di depan kelasku.

Srak

Begitu kubuka pintu tersebut, yang pertama terlihat adalah sebuah lorong yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya sunset, jujur saja suasana seperti ini jauh lebih mirip seperti dalam film-film horror yang sering kutonton.

Meski begitu, aku tetap melewati lorong gelap tersebut tanpa merasa khawatir kalau tiba-tiba saja di depanku akan muncul hantu atau semacamnya. Lagipula, untuk apa takut dengan hal seperti itu. Di zaman sekarang ini, hal-hal seperti hantu, sihir, yokai atau apapun yang kalian pikirkan, hanyalah sebuah mitos semata, jadi jangan harap aku akan lari terbirit-birit jika melewati gang yang gelap seorang diri.

Setelah lama berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi, akhirnya aku sudah berada di depan gerbang utama sekolah, dapat kulihat ada beberapa murid yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang, biar kutebak murid-murid itu adalah anggota dari salah satu club di sekolah ini.

Dalam diam aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang, saat ini aku sudah memakai jaket berhoodieku dan meyelipkan headset ketelingaku yang kemudian menyetel sebuah lagu dari sebuah benda yang disebut smartphone.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, aku menghentikan langkahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menatap kearah sebuah super market di pinggir jalan, aku ingat kalau bahan makananku di rumah sudah mulai habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke super market tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku sudah keluar dari super market tersebut dengan sebuah kantung plastik yang kubawa ditangan kananku, dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda.

Selama perjalanan, aku sama sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan, tapi lebih menikmati lantunan musik yang terdengar dari headset yang sedang kupakai.

Brukk

Terlalu lama melamun, hingga tak sadar kalau aku baru saja menyenggol seorang kakek tua yang sudah bungkuk dan ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tongkat kayu yang aku yakini sebagai penopang tubuh bungkuknya.

"Maaf Jii-San, aku tak sengaja". Perlu diingat aku memang tipikal orang yang kurang peduli pada sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja orang yang baru kutabrak adalah seorang yang lebih tua dariku, jadi mau tak mau aku harus bersikap hormat padanya.

"Tak apa Nak". Kakek tersebut tersenyum tipis di wajah keriputnya, kulihat ditangan kiri kakek tersebut terdapat sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang cukup besar.

"Mau kubantu, Jii-San". Dengan tangan terulur, aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawakan barang bawaanya.

"Ah, tidak perlu anak muda, Jii-San bisa melakukan ini sendiri". Dengan halus kakek tersebut menolak bantuanku.

"Tak apa Jii-San, aku akan membawakan belanjaanmu, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku". Ujarku sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa nak". Kakek tersebut langsung memberikan barang belanjaanya padaku, aku menerima kantong plastik tersebut kemudian menyuruh kakek itu menuntun jalan.

Selama perjalanan kami, kakek tersebut mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang kehidupanku yang tentunya kujawab dengan jawaban seadanya.

"Nak, bagaimana menurutmu dunia ini?". Tiba-tiba saja kakek itu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak kumengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Jii-San"

"Tak apa, hanya saja kau terlihat bosan dengan kehidupanmu". Saat aku mendengar ucapannya, aku sedikit mengernyitkan mataku, di penglihatanku kakek ini lebih mirip seperti seorang cenayang yang sedang membaca pikiranku saat ini.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Mungkin itu karena aku terlihat seperti orang yang malas".jawabku dengan nada grogi. Setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja kakek itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Reflek aku berbalik untuk melihat kakek tadi. Tapi dalam sekejap seluruh tubuhku tak dapat digerakan, kini kakek tersebut sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam, dari tatapannya aku dapat merasakan kalau ada sebuah kegelapan. Kegelapan murni setipis kertas, namun dalamnya tak dapat di duga.

"Namikaze Naruto". Aku membulatkan mataku kala mendengar kakek tadi menyebut namaku. Padahal aku yakin, selama perjalanan kami, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahukan namaku padanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau bosan dengan kehidupanmu didunia ini?"

"Ya, aku bosan". Aku berani bersumpah, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanya tadi. Tapi, kenapa..? Kenapa mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya?

"Apa kau percaya dengan sihir?". Tanyanya lagi, jujur saja aku semakin takut dengan kondisiku saat ini, saat kulirikan mataku ke berbagai arah, aku sama sekali tak melihat ada orang lain yang lewat di sekitar sini, padahal sebelumnya tempat ini sangat ramai.

"Tidak". Lagi, lagi-lagi mulutku menjawab pertanyaan kakek tersebut dengan sendirinya. Saat kuperhatikan sekitar, langit yang sebelumnya jingga entah kenapa sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, tak hanya itu akupun dapat melihat kalau dibelakang kakek itu terdapat sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam pekat, satu-satunya yang terlihat dari bayangan tersebut adalah sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sedang menatapku tajam.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin melihat dunia yang belum pernah kau saksikan? Dunia dimana, akal sehat dan seluruh pengetahuanmu tak ada artinya sama sekali?".

"Jika dunia tersebut memang ada, maka aku sangat ingin melihatnya". Mendengar jawaban spontan yang keluar dari mulutku, kakek tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang bagiku sangat menakutkan.

"Jika begitu, akan kubawa kau kesana". Dalam sekejap aku dapat merasakan kalau saat ini seluruh tubuhku seperti melayang, aku juga dapat mendengar berbagai teriakan orang-orang disekitarku, dan saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping yang pertama kulihat adalah sebuah truk besar yang saat ini mengarah padaku.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

"Haahh... Haahhah...". Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal aku terbangun dari tidurku, kemudian aku mengalihkan seluruh pandanganku ke berbagai arah, sekarang aku ingat, aku sedang berada di dalam kereta yang sedang menuju ke Stasiun Tokyo. Nafasku masih tersenggal-senggal dan keringat dingin masih mengalir di sekujur tubuhku saat mengingat mimpi yang baru saja kualami.

"Hahhh... Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang kehidupanku yang dulu". Gumamku, saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, dapat kulihat berbagai gedung pencakar langit yang umum berada di perkotaan.

"Untuk para penumpang, dimohon untuk bersiap karena sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun". Mendengar pengumuman itu, aku langsung mengambil sebuah tas gendong dari tempat penyimpanan di atas tempatku duduk.

Cess

Ciitt

Ketika sebuah kereta berhenti di stasiun, suara uap dan decitan antara roda kereta dengan rel yang beradu dapat kalian dengar diseluruh area stasiun.

Sreg Sregg Sreg

Pintu-pintu kereta mulai terbuka satu-persatu, kalian dapat melihat ada puluhan, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan manusia yang keluar dari kereta tersebut.

Salah satu dari orang-orang tadi adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, dengan panjang rambut sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda, mata berwarna biru redup yang memiliki pandangan datar, dan memiliki perawakan tubuh yang tegap untuk orang yang mungkin masih berumur 18 tahunan.

Jika diperhatikan, maka kalian akan tahu kalau saat ini pria tersebut sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, karena dia terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah disertai raut wajah bingung.

"Permisi..". Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara asing yang mengintrupsi kegiatan pria pirang tersebut. "Apa kau Naruto Namikaze?". Lanjut pria asing tadi.

Pria asing tadi memiliki rambut berwarna putih serta memakai masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, jangan lupa setelan jas berwarna hitam yang pria asing tersebut pakai.

"Ya". Jawab Naruto, disertai dengan pandangan menyelidik pada orang asing yang baru datang tersebut.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake". Pria asing yang diketahui bernama Kakashi tadi, langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Namikaze Naruto...". Jawab singkat Naruto, yang sudah menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. "..Apa kau orang yang akan mengantarku?". Lanjutnya.

"Benar, Hashirama-Sama mengirimku kemari untuk mengantarmu ke Seiryo Akademi"

"Baiklah, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu, ikuti aku ke mobil". Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Naruto langsung berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Naruto dan Kakashi sudah berada di luar stasiun, dan dihadapan mereka berdua terdapat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam, yang merupakan kendaraan untuk Naruto dan Kakashi, tak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto dan Kakashi langsung masuk ke mobil tersebut dan mulai pergi dari area stasiun.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang memulai percakapan, masing-masing dari mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Kakashi yang sedang menyetir dan Naruto yang sedang menatap berbagai gedung melalui kaca mobil, tak hanya gedung Naruto juga melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja dengan menggunakan sihir... Ya, sihir, di dunia ini sihir adalah hal umum yang sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang, meski begitu ada juga orang yang tidak memiliki sihir.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Tokyo". Mendengar sebuah gumaman di bagian belakang mobil, membuat Kakashi melirikan matanya ke spion untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah pernah ke Tokyo?". Sekilas, Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Begitulah". Dengan singkat, Naruto menjawab ucapan Kakashi tadi.

Tanpa terasa kini Naruto dan Kakashi sudah melewati sebuah gerbang besar yang diatasnya tertulis [Seiryo Academy], saat sudah melewati gerbang tersebut apa yang pertama terlihat adalah sebuah bangunan berbentuk kastil. Bangunan kastil itu berbentuk seperti sebuah persegi dan di tiap sudutnya ada menara yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kerucut, disekitar bangunan itu, Naruto juga dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang digunakan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto sudah berhenti disebuah lahan parkir yang ada didekat bangunan berbentuk kastil tersebut.

Naruto mulai membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya barusan, dapat Naruto lihat kalau saat ini ada banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Namikaze-Kun, ayo kuantar kau ke ruangan Hashirama-Sama". Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya.

Disebuah ruangan bercorak hitam, terdapat seorang pria yang saat ini sedang duduk disatu-satunya bangku yang ada diruangan tersebut, pria tersebut memiliki rambut acak-acakan sepunggung berwarna hitam serta menggunakan setelan jas yang sangat cocok dipakai ditubuh tegapnya.

Sepertinya saat ini, pria tersebut sedang mengerjakan beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang berada diatas meja dihadapannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Sayang, kegiatan pria tadi harus terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari satu-satunya pintu di tempat tersebut.

"Masuk!". Ucapnya lantang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Cklek

Kemudian, satu-satunya pintu yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria berambut pirang sepunggung dan seorang pria lagi berambut putih, yang diketahui sebagai Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Hashirama-Sama aku sudah membawa Naruto Namikaze kemari, sekarang aku akan kembali ke kelasku"

"Baiklah, terima kasih bantuannya Kakashi". Setelah menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Kakashi langsung berbalik dan keluar dari pintu yang dia pakai sebelumnya.

Semenjak kepergian Kakashi suasana diruangan tersebut langsung berubah menjadi hening, masing-masing dari mereka hanya memandang intens orang yang dihadapannya.

"Langsung saja, apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari? Hashirama Ji-San". Kini ditangan Naruto sudah ada sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan ditengah amplop tadi, terdapat sebuah gambar berbentuk kepala singa berwarna emas.

"Mah...Mahh.. Jangan terlalu serius begitu, Naruto". Balas pria bernama Hashirama tersebut.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku". Naruto kembali berujar pada Hashirama, amplop yang ada di tangannyapun sudah Naruto taruh diatas meja kerja Hashirama.

"Hahh... Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto"

"Bantuan?"

"Ya... Sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini ada banyak sekolah di berbagai negara mengalami serangan dari orang tak dikenal"

Sekilas pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi tajam."Aku sudah pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya"

"Aku tak akan heran jika kau sudah mendengar berita ini, sebab beberapa sekolah yang mengalami penyerangan adalah sekolah-sekolah yang namanya sudah cukup terkenal di masyarakat"

"Apa asosiasi sihir sudah melakukan penyelidikan mengenai dalang dari penyerangan itu?"

"Satu-satunya yang mereka temukan hanyalah fakta, kalau yang melakukan penyerangan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang"

"Apa mereka tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri dari dua orang tersebut?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu mengenai ciri-ciri dari dua orang tersebut"

"Sigh... Tak dapat diharapkan. Lalu sudah berapa lama penyerangan ini terjadi?"

"Kurasa sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, dan selama itu juga sudah ada 4 sekolah yang telah di serang"

"Sudah 3 bulan tapi masih belum ada informasi apapun yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini..". Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban Hashirama. Naruto mulai berpikir, sebenarnya apa saja yang di kerjakan asosiasi sihir selama ini, sudah 3 bulan tapi mereka masih belum membuahkan hasil. "..Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah di sekolah ini banyak penyihir yang cukup hebat, jadi kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"A-Ah soal itu~". Naruto langsung menatap Hashirama secara intens saat mendengar nada gugup dari Hashirama.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu". Meski mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, Hashirama tetap menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku benar-benar ingin meminta bantuanmu, lagipula semakin banyak penyihir hebat, akan semakin besar juga peluang kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Hahh... Baiklah, kuanggap hutangku yang dulu sudah terbayar jika aku menerima permintaanmu ini". Disertai sebuah helaan nafas, Naruto menerima jawaban tak logis dari Hashirama tadi dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Tentu, tak masalah buatku"

Brak

Tiba-tiba obrolan kedua pria tadi harus terganggu saat mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar atau bahasa umumnya... Di dobrak, dan ditempat pintu itu berada sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat pony tail, memiliki mata berwarna cokelat, dan jangan lupakan payudara besar yang ada di dadanya.

Gadis itu juga memakai seragam murid yang terdiri dari, kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna kuning, serta bawahan yang merupakan sebuah rok pendek berwarna putih yang senada dengan bajunya, jangan lupakan sebuah blazer berwarna hitam dengan sebuah emblem berbentuk kepala singa berwarna emas yang terpasang dibagian dada kiri.

"Jii-San, ada apa kau memanggilku?". Ujar gadis pirang tadi pada Hashirama yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Hahh... Cobalah untuk mengetuk pintu Tsunade-Chan". Hashirama hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas panjang saat melihat tingkah cucunya tersebut.

"Siapa gadis itu? Hashirama Ji-San". Tanya Naruto saat melihat gadis yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Dia cucuku, Tsunade Senju..". Untuk sesaat Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto sebelum akhirnya beralih menuju Tsunade. "Tsunade-Chan, aku memanggilmu kemari untuk membawa murid baru ini ke kelasmu"

"Kenapa harus aku?". Dari nadanya Naruto dapat tahu kalau Tsunade tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Itu karena kau akan sekelas dengannya. Sudahlah jangan banyak protes, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya kau segera menuju kelasmu"

"Tch... Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti..". Untuk sesaat Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya dan memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "..Hei, ayo cepat"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Tsunade, Naruto langsung melangkah keluar dan berjalan mendahului gadis pirang tersebut. "Kenapa diam? Kau bilang cepat". Ujar Naruto, saat melihat kalau saat ini Tsunade masih berdiri ditempatnya semula dan sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Mendengar panggilan itu, dengan segera Tsunade berjalan kesamping Naruto. "Nee... Siapa namamu? Namaku Tsunade Senju"

"Namikaze Naruto". Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan sebuah jawaban singkat.

"Apa kau mengenal kakekku?"

"Ya"

"Sejak kapan?"

"2 tahun lalu"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang selalu singkat, membuat Tsunade kehabisan kata-kata, hingga akhirnya perjalanan mereka berdua hanya ditemani oleh suasana hening yang menurut Tsunade sangat canggung.

Setelah lama berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas, kini Naruto dan Tsunade sudah sampai di sebuah pintu geser yang Naruto ketahui sebagai pintu kelasnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau tunggu disini dulu aku akan memberi tahu sensei yang sedang mengajar". Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil saat mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

Srak

Setelah itu Tsunade langsung menggeser pintu yang ada dihadapannya, sontak hal ini membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung memandang kearahnya.

"Senju-San darimana saja kau?". Ujar seorang berambut putih jabrik, serta memakai sebuah masker diwajahnya.

"Oh Kakashi-Sensei, aku tadi dipanggil Jii-San untuk menjemput murid baru"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakang Tsunade. "Jadi kau ada dikelas ini? Namikaze-Kun". Dengan sebuah anggukan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Ehh... Kakashi-Sensei mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku yang membawanya kesekolah". Untuk sesaat Kakashi memandang seluruh kelas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Tsunade dan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau segera duduk Senju-San, lalu untukmu Namikaze-Kun masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Mendengar perintah Kakashi, Tsunade langsung melangkah ke salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di kelas tersebut, sedangkan Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan menatap beberapa orang di kelas tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto masih diam ditempatnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik yang sangat jelas di wajahnya. "Namikaze Naruto, itu namaku". Dengan nada datar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat.

"..."

"..."

"Namikaze-Kun apa hanya itu?". Tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan bingung, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kakashi yang memandang Naruto begitu, melainkan seluruh murid di kelas tersebut juga memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Kakashi.

"Ya"

"Hahh... Baiklah, kau boleh duduk dibangku yang kosong"

Setelah mendapat izin dari Kakashi, Naruto langsung melangkah ke salah satu bangku kosong di bagian belakang kelas yang dekat dengan jendela.

Setelah Naruto duduk ditempatnya Pelajaranpun kembali dimulai, meski begitu Naruto terlihat seperti tidak peduli dengan pelajarannya, karena dia sedang menatap keluar jendela, tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakannya.

Haripun sudah berlalu dan senja telah tiba, kini aku sedang berjalan menuju asrama yang diberitahukan oleh Hashirama Ji-San. Tapi rasanya, semakin jauh aku berjalan semakin banyak juga pepohonan yang kulewati, seolah-olah saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kedalam hutan.

"Apa aku salah membaca peta?". Gumamku, kini ditanganku terdapat sebuah kertas yang diberikan Hashirama Ji-San, dia bilang ini adalah peta asrama dimana aku akan tinggal. Tapi jujur, peta ditanganku sama sekali tak terlihat seperti sebuah peta, lagipula mana ada peta yang digambar dengan hanya satu garis berwarna merah yang berbelok-belok.

Dengan langkah ragu, aku tetap berjalan mengikuti peta yang ada ditanganku, sampai akhirnya aku tiba disebuah bangunan mirip kastil, jika kalian perhatikan kastil tersebut tampak seperti kastil milik seorang Vampir atau makhluk sejenisnya. bangunan itu berbatu hitam semua, dengan menara-menara disekitarnya serta beberapa bagian dinding yang sudah retak ataupun berlumut.

Untuk beberapa menit aku terdiam saat melihat kastil tersebut, jika benar itu adalah asrama yang akan kutempati. Maka, seandainya ada kompetisi asrama terseram aku yakin asrama ini akan memenangkan juara pertama dengan mudah.

Hanya untuk memastikan, aku mulai melangkah menuju sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat yang ada didepan kastil. Jika dilihat, diatas pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah papan dengan tulisan yang sudah menghilang beberapa hurufnya, satu-satunya kata yang dapat dibaca di papan tersebut adalah [Ruby].

Tok Tok Tok

Meski berapa kalipun aku mengetuk pintu tersebut tetap saja aku tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki mata berwarna ungu amethyst dan rambut merah sepunggung yang berkilau terkena sinar rembulan. Sejujurnya aku tahu saat ini gadis tersebut sedang bingung ketika melihatku, ini dibuktikan dari alisnya yang saling mendekat dan kepalanya yang dimiringkan seolah sedang berpikir.

Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menepuk tangannya sekali serta tersenyum. "Ah.. Apa kau anggota baru yang dibicarakan?". Ujarnya padaku,

Aku memandang gadis tersebut dengan pandangan tak berminat. "Kurasa iya". Jawabku seadanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, pengawas asrama sudah menunggumu". Ujar gadis tersebut dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?". Tanya gadis itu padaku, kini kami berdua sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap meyeramkan, yang gadis tersebut bilang kalau jalan ini akan menuju ke ruangan si pengawas asrama... Mungkin.

"Naruto Namikaze". Sejujurnya aku benar-benar malas jika memiliki sebuah hubungan erat dengan seseorang, karena itu aku selalu berusaha menjawab dengan singkat agar orang lain menjauhiku.

"Ah, namaku Sara Louran, kau boleh memanggilku Sara". Aku menerima uluran tangan Sara saat dia mengenalkan dirinya.

Setelah itu, selama perjalanan kami membicarakan banyak hal. Sebenarnya, hanya Sara yang bicara dan aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan padaku, beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Sara sudah sampai di depan ruangan pengawas asrama.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!". Tak lama setelah Sara mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan dari dalam.

Cklek

Kami membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan, kesan pertamaku saat masuk ruangan ini adalah berantakan. Wajar saja jika aku berpikir begitu, saat pertama masuk aku sudah melihat kertas-kertas berceceran diseluruh ruangan tersebut, bahkan aku sangat yakin kalau barusan aku sempat melihat seekor tikus berlari keluar ruangan saat kami membuka pintu.

"Oh, Sara-Chan". Ujar seorang pria yang jika diukur usianya setara dengan Hashirama Ji-San, pria tersebut mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dengan bagian poni depan berwarna kuning, mempunyai iris mata berwarna hitam, serta memakai kaos polos sebagai pakaiannya.

"Azazel-Sensei, aku kemari untuk mengantarkan Naruto Namikaze". Tiba-tiba pria bernama Azazel yang dipanggil oleh Sara tersebut, memandangku dangan pandangan tajam.

"Jadi kau bocah yang diundang oleh Hashirama?". Dengan suara serak pria tersebut bicara padaku, bahkan aku dapat merasakan sebuah niat membunuh yang diarahkan padaku, berasal dari pria bernama Azazel ini.

"Ya". Meski begitu, aku masih mampu menjawab pertanyaanya dengan nada santai, seolah tidak terjadi apapun padaku.

Pandangan pria bernama Azazel tersebut semakin tajam saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa. "Hahaha... Hebat, kau sanggup menahan niat membunuh yang kuarahkan padamu, hal ini sangat jarang terjadi..". Untuk sesaat Azazel menghentikan ucapannya dan menyelesaikan tawanya. "..Namaku Azazel, aku adalah pengawas dari Asrama Ruby Garden ini"

Aku masih menatap Azazel dengan pandangan datar, aku tahu kalau dia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Naruto Namikaze, aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Hashirama, jadi kurasa aku akan mengijinkanmu tinggal disini selama kau menepati satu syarat dariku"

'Sialan, aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan lagi'. Pikirku kesal. "Apa syaratnya?". Tanyaku dengan nada malas yang sangat jelas.

"Mudah saja, besok pergilah ke Dungeon Death Forest di bagian selatan akademi, disana aku ingin kau mencari sebuah benda yang sudah kusembunyikan, jika berhasil aku akan menerimamu untuk tinggal disini"

"Apa bendanya?"

"Logam Amethyst, sebuah logam langka yang mempunyai kekerasan tingkat 4, jika kau berhasil aku juga akan memberikan logam itu padamu"

"Baiklah bukan masalah". Jawabku tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, ini kunci kamarmu". Tiba-tiba Azazel melemparkan sebuah kunci padaku. "Sara-Chan antar Naruto-Kun ke kamarnya"

"Baik Azazel-Sensei, ayo Namikaze-San kita pergi". Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, aku langsung berjalan mengikuti Sara keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Namikaze-San, kau benar-benar hebat".

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis saat mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Sara. "Apa maksudmu Louran-San?"

"Kau berhasil menahan niat membunuh dari Azazel-Sensei bukankah itu hebat, selama ini baru 1 orang yang mampu melakukannya di Asrama ini"

"Kurasa itu hal yang biasa"

"Kau salah, biar kuberitahu, Azazel-Sensei adalah salah satu dari 5 paladin yang ada di Jepang, dan kau adalah orang ke-2 di asrama ini yang berhasil menahan niat membunuhnya"

"Jika kau bilang begitu, kurasa itu memang benar"

"Tentu saja aku benar, bagaimanapun paladin merupakan gelar tertinggi yang diberikan kepada seorang penyihir, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau berbangga pada kemampuanmu itu"

"Jangan dibesar-besarkan, pak tua itu bahkan tidak terlihat serius"

"Muu... Terserah kau sajalah..". Ujar Sara seraya mengembungkan pipinya. "..Ngomong-ngomong, Namikaze-San bisakah kau memanggilku Sara saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Errr… Itu karena aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilan Louran"

Aku memandang Sara bingung. Sebenarnya bagian mana yang membuatnya tak nyaman? Tapi sesaat kemudian aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Tentu, jika kau memang ingin"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Naruto-Kun"

"Kun?"

"Ma-Maaf, apa kau tak suka?"

"Tidak masalah". Setelah mendengar ucapanku, dapat kulihat Sara langsung tersenyum senang. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah panggilan, bukan berarti aku akan menjadi akrab dengannya... Semoga saja.

Setelah lama berjalan, kini kami sudah sampai disebuah pintu dan di pintu tersebut tertulis angka [101] yang terbuat dari logam.

"Naruto-Kun sebaiknya kau beristirahat, besok akan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan untukmu"

"Tentu, terima kasih bantuannya Sara-San". Sara hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Jika dilihat, kamar ini sama seperti kamar pada umumnya, dikamar ini ada satu kasur, sebuah meja belajar, satu kursi dan satu lemari, di kamar ini juga ada sebuah jendela yang mengarah langsung kedalam hutan, tidak heran karena posisi asrama ini berada di tengah hutan dan diluar batas Seiryo Akademi.

Srak

Aku langsung membuka jendela tersebut dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhku bahkan rambut panjangkupun bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, sekilas aku mengingat beberapa kenangan sebelum aku pindah kedunia paralel ini.

"Sudah 2 tahun yah? Kurasa aku sudah mulai menikmati hidup di dunia ini". Gumamku yang sedang memandang bulan purnama malam ini.

Tanpa terasa pagi hari datang dengan cepatnya, yang diiringi dengan cicitan burung ataupun kokokan ayam. Disebuah kamar nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang saat ini tengah melakukan push up, bila diperhatikan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang nampak dibanjiri oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Sekian lama kemudian, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengambil sebotol air putih yang ada di satu-satunya meja di kamar tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke sebuah koper berwarna perak yang ada di atas kasurnya.

Baru saja berniat untuk mengambil koper tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang, sontak Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu tersebut.

"Naruto-Kun, kau di dalam!?". Sahut sebuah suara dari luar pintu, yang Naruto yakini itu adalah Sara.

"Ya!". Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap dan datang ke ruang makan, anggota yang lain sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan!"

Setelah itu, Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dari depan pintunya.

"Hahhh... Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mengalami hari yang melelahkan". Gumamnya yang mengingat obrolannya dengan Azazel kemarin. Kemudian dia mulai melangkah keluar kamar dengan satu set seragam sekolah yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari dan sebuah handuk yang dia letakkan di pundaknya.

...

Diruang makan Asrama Ruby Garden, terlihat 4 orang yang sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja berbentuk oval panjang, ke-4 orang tersebut terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Tap Tap Tap

Begitu mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga, secara serentak ke-4 orang tersebut menglaihkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto yang baru saja datang. Dilihat dari kondisinya, Naruto nampaknya baru saja selesai melaksanakan acara mandi paginya, terlihat dari butiran-butiran air yang masih menempel di rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Ohh.. Naruto-Kun, kau sudah datang". Sahut Sara.

Menghiraukan ucapan Sara, Naruto dengan santainya melangkah ke salah satu bangku kosong yang kemudian dia menduduki bangku tersebut tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi, apa hanya ada 4 orang di asrama ini?". Tanyanya pada ke-4 sosok yang sedang duduk satu meja makan dengannya.

"Sejujurnya ada 1 orang lagi, tapi kurasa dia sudah pergi ke akademi lebih dulu". Jawab Sara. "Ngomong-ngomong, mari kuperkenalkan kau pada anggota asrama ada disini"

Untuk kali pertama, Sara menunjuk pada seorang pria dengan rambut bob berwarna hitam, mata yang senada dengan rambutnya serta memakai pakaian yang di dominasi oleh warna hijau. "Pria ini adalah Rock Lee". Ujarnya.

Kemudian jarinya beralih pada

Seorang pria berambut bob dengan mata hitam, tubuhnya lumayan bagus terlihat seperti orang yang giat melatih otot fisiknya. Dia juga memakai seraga sekolah berupa kemeja berwarna hitam yang ditutup oleh rompi putih, dasi berwarnna hijau dan tak lupa celana panjang hitam yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Lalu Shikamaru Nara"

Kali ini Sara menunjuk pada seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di meja makan.

Meski terlihat malas Naruto tahu tentang satu hal, pria yang Sara tunjuk saat ini bukanlah sosok yang lemah, meski samar Naruto tahu jika pria itu sudah memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali dia turun dari tangga.

"Lalu-"

Belum sempat Sara bicara orang terakhir yang ingin diperkenalkannya ternyata sudah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang terulur kedepan seolah meminta berjabatan tangan.

"Namaku Sairaorg Bael. Kulihat kau nampaknya cukup kuat, bagaimana jika kita bertarung beberapa menit di depan?"

Naruto menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Namikaze Naruto". Ujarnya lalu melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Sayangnya tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba saja digenggam dengan erat oleh Sairaorg, belum lagi sebuah aura berwarna putih transparan yang menguar disekitar tubuh Sairaorg menambah kesan intimidasi yang cukup kuat.

"Ayolah hanya beberapa menit". Paksanya.

Menatap Sairaorg dengan tatapan bosan, Naruto kemudian mencengkram lengan Sairaorg dengan keras, begitu keras hingga terdengar bunyi "Krak" yang cukup kencang darinya.

"Ukh..". Sairaorg meringis dia dapat merasakan ada 2 jari tangannya yang patah hanya karena cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya, dan matanya menatap tajam Sairaorg. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu". Ujarnya dingin, sebelum akhirnya dia memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan dimeja tanpa mengkhawatirkan pandangan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sairaorg-San sebaiknya kau juga makan". Ujar Sara, yang merasa suasana ruangan ini telah menjadi sedikit panas.

"Kau benar Sara dan maaf telah mengganggumu Naruto". Ujar Sairaorg.

Didalam sebuah hutan, Naruto berjalan seorang diri, pakaian yang digunakannya adalah seragam Seiryo Akademi yang telah disiapkan oleh Hashirama sebelumnya, sepasang sarung tangan hitam, dan sebuah kacamata dengan lensa bening, lalu disalah satu tangannya terdapat sebuah koper berwarna perak yang terlihat cukup mencolok.

Hutan tempat Naruto berada adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak Dungeon di dunia. Karena itu di dalam hutan ini akan ada banyak monster yang berkeliaran, mulai dari kecil hingga yang besar, dari yang lemah hingga yang kuat, dan sebab itulah hutan ini diberi nama Death Forest.

Dengan pohon-pohon raksasa yang menjulang menembus langit hingga menyamai sebuah gedung 15 tingkat, dan minimnya cahaya karena sinar mentari terhalang oleh de daunan, hutan ini dapat memberikan sebuah rasa takut bahkan bagi seorang prajurit terlatih sekalipun.

Meski begitu Naruto bukannya takut dengan hutan ini, melainkan lebih seperti dia menikmati berjalan seorang diri di hutan ini, suasana yang sunyi, angin yang sejuk dan tumbuh-tumbuhan aneh yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, ada dari beberapa tumbuhan tersebut yang mengeluarkan bau harum, ada juga yang memiliki kelopak selayaknya mahkota raja, dan ada banyak lagi hal-hal menarik di dalam hutan ini.

Lupakan soal keberadaan monster atau julukannya sebagai Death Forest, hutan ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu tempat yang sering dia datangi untuk menenangkan diri atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang.

"Baiklah, kuharap ada sesuatu yang dapat menghiburku disini"

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Yoo... Reader... Kita ketemu lagi, sebelumnya gw nulis fic ini buat gantiin fic sebelumnya, alasannya karena gw lupa sama alur dari fic sebelumnya, tapi buat fic gw yang emptiness of the world gw masih tahu betul alur ceritanya meski lama gk update.

Sedikit info, ini adalah fic lama yang pernah gw tulis di akun Erathia Kingdom, sayangnya itu akun entah kenapa malah kaga bisa dibuka, dan karena kebetulan gw masih inget sama alurnya gw mutusin buat nulis ulang fic ini dengan berbagai perubahan di dalamnya

Oke sampai sini dulu dan semoga kalian suka dengan hasilnya...


End file.
